This invention relates to a decorative bulb, and more particularly to a moistureproof bulb which is suitable for Christmas decorations in the Christmas season.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional decorative lamp 10 has a glass envelope 11, an envelope socket 12, a bulblet 13, a bulblet socket 14, a base body 15, a base cover 16 and wires 17. The envelope 11 has a flanged end 111. The envelope socket 12 has a groove 121 inside the upper end therein and a plurality of protrusions at the outer periphery of the upper end thereon. The bulblet 13 has a filament 131 therein. The bulblet socket 14 which has through holes 141 to receive the filament 131 receives the bulblet 13. The base body 15 has an inner sleeve 151 and an outer sleeve 152. The inner sleeve 151 receives the bulblet socket 14. The envelope socket 12 is inserted into the base body 15 via the gap between the sleeves 151 and 152. The protrusions 122 are snapped into the inner periphery of the outer sleeve 152. The two ends of the filament 131 connect to the corresponding copper cathode 1511 and anode 1512. Each electrode 1511, 1512 connects to a wire 17. The base cover 16 encloses the lower opening of the outer sleeve 15. However, the conventional decorative lamp 10 has the following disadvantages: (1) The combination of the lamp 10 is cumbersome. (2) The glass envelope 11 is difficult to be drawn away from the envelope socket 12, and the glass envelope 11 is easily broken while it is drawn apart. (3) If the bulblet 11 is worn out, the bulblet 11 is difficult to be changed. (4) The bulblet 11 is in an enclosed interior to be affected by the heat, and then the bulblet 11 is easily damaged. (5) The base body 15 is inserted into the inner sleeve 151. The matching between the base body 15 and the inner sleeve 151 is not fixative, and the loosening bulblet 11 is always extinguished.